Jedi Master Percy Jackson
by Emperor of Krypton
Summary: You know that Anakin is the chosen one well what if the Jedi read it wrong and it not the chosen one but the chosen ones as in two and if one is anakin then who is the other, follow percy as he becomes a jedi will he turn to the darkside with anakin or stay on the light side,i don't own PJO or star wars but that would be cool. on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is a new story I am doing about Percy as a Jedi it will set in the clone wars era not the galactic empire era but I might do one if you want and read my other stories I will update chaos soon, any way on with chapter 1.

Percy's POV

I had just got back from doing the labours of Hercules, so that Athena would let me and Annabeth live happily without her trying to kill me, and I was so sore I think I pulled muscles in places I didn't know I had places but if it meant I could live happily with Annabeth and get a year away from that douchbag brother of mine, Tom, who is an arrogant p!£&k and he can't hold a sword to save his life but now I'm back and after some ambrosia, a glass of nectar and a day long nap I was as good as new and I made my way down to the beach where everyone would be for the fourth of July fireworks, when I got down there I saw Annabeth on a blanket with Tom but I brushed it off thinking that she needed company and Tom reminded her of me but then I dropped that idea when to two started making out and then I got angry and I shouted "ANNABETH, TOM!"

Annabeth looked kind of guilty but Tom just looked smug and the whole camp was shocked to see me "so what do you have to say for yourself, chase" I said not being able to use her name

"Well you were gone for so long and I though you moved on to someone else" she said

"no I had gone around the world to complete the labours of Hercules so that we could live without your mother trying to kill me" I said almost shouted

"come on bro how do you expect this sweet piece of ass to resist me for that long without yo.." he didn't finish because I raised my hand and he started to hover just above the ground and grabbing his throat choking

"Percy sto.." but I just willed lightning to come out my fingertips forcing her back

"oh my gods I thought only children of Zeus could use lightning" I heard some of the campers say

"Percy" I turned to see Chiron "let him go and we can talk about this"

I let Tom down and was about to say yes when a voice from deep inside me said "NO" In the deepest voice you'd ever hear "I must go to the Jedi" and I ran off in to the forest.

Plo Koon's POV

I had been told to investigate a ripple in the force when my ships hyper drive went funny and blasted me to some random part of the galaxy and my engines cut out so I drifted towards the closes planet to me and crashed in a forest when I felt that on this planet was the centre of the ripple in the force and was not too far from me in fact it was right behind me, so I turned around to see an 18 year old homo sapient.

"Master Plo Koon" he said and I ignited my lightsaber holding him at length

"how do you know my name?" I asked

"the force told me" he answered

"have you ever been trained in how to use the force?" I asked

"no" he replied

"hum" I said "it takes years of mediation ad training for a Jedi or even a sith to talk to the force"

"oh no I don't talk to the force it talks through me" he said and I fi had a jaw it would be on the ground (he wearing a mask).

"that has never been done not even by the most powerful Jedi's In history, I need to take you back to the Jedi temple" I said

"ok the force tells me to go with you" he said, we got in to my ship and blasted off to Coruscant.

Tom's POV

Not to soon after my coward of a brother ran in to the forest I gathered a few of the campers to bring him to the Gods for questioning such as where did he get the powers from, we searched all around the forest surrounding the camp but we didn't find him and when we asked the Gods to search the planet for him they came up with nothing, it's just like he vanished in to thin air.

End of chapter 1

There you go chapter 1 tell me what you think good, bad, stop or more your call PM me your thoughts and Ideas or leave them in reviews any way hail me grand galactic emperor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I stood before the Jedi council, they had given me the test to see if I was force sensitive and I passed but they argued that I was too old to be trained and I was too unpredictable "too old and unpredictable the boy is, train him we shall not" said master Yoda

"where you not older than me when master Gormo found and trained you?" I asked

"know about that how did you?" Yoda asked

"I know the secrets of the force, secrets that no Jedi or sith shall ever know and you and I both know that if I fall to the sith then the Jedi will fall" I said

"fine be trained by Plo Koon you will" he said dismissing the council

10 years later

I had been promoted to Jedi knight in my 10 years of training and I was now on Olana, a very resource rich but neutral planet, trying to free it from separatist control but their army was to big so I put my plan in to action and called my clones to retreat in to the valley just behind us knowing it was a dead end, so we ran till we met the tall cliff face that block us from going further "ha ha ha" said the tactical droid in charge of the invasion of Olana in its monotone voice "you did not know it was a dead end a good general knows their surroundings"

"oh I knew it was a dead end" I said

1 hour earlier

I was standing with the clone commander over a holo of our environment "sir, we have the support of Olana's army but it's not enough to defeat those clankers" said the clone commander

"well I have a plan, see the droid's formation the tanks are at the back so we lead them in to this valley" I said pointing to the one with the dead end

"but sir there they will be able to massacre us" said the clone commander

"no because if we place charges here and here" I said pointing to two places on the holo "we can blow the sides of the valley taking out their tanks and cut off their escape and with Olana's army covering us from the top of the valley we can defeat them"

"impressive sir but if this doesn't work we're all dead" the clone commander said

"I know" I said running out on to the field.

Present hour

"oh I knew it was a dead end" I said pressing the detonator blowing the sides of the valley crushing their tanks and then the Olana's started to fire on the droids taking them out

I ignited one of my two blue lightsaber running towards the droids deflecting their lasers and slicing through their ranks till I got to the tactical droid "implausible there was a 1% chance you would find a way to overpower my forces and a 0.1% chance you could put the plan together in time for my attack" the tactical droid said

"well I'm lucky I guess" I said cutting off its head

After we had driven the separatist from Olana, as thanks the Olana prime minister singed his allegiance with the republic meaning the republic had just got a ton more resources for the war effort.

On Coruscant

I stood before the Jedi council briefing them on my campaign on Olana "and Olana has signed it allegiance with the republic" I concluded

"good this is a great victory and turns the tide in our favour in this war" master Windu said "go rest, you've earned it"

I left the council chamber and went to my courters in the Jedi and fell asleep.

Plo Koon's POV

I sat in my chair on the council watching my old padawan walk away "now on to another order of business" master Yoda said "we know Count Dooku I attacking planets beyond the outer rim and we believe this is his next target" getting up a holo of the planet I found Percy on

"we need to send a team there before Dooku but no one knows this planet or its natives" master Windu said

"that is the native planet of Percy Jackson, he should know the terrain and its natives and how to manipulate both to our advantage" I said

"good Idea we shall sent him after he has had his two weeks of rest" Master Windu said

"dismissed the council is" said master Yoda getting up leaving to train younglings and meditate.

Annabeth's POV

It has been 10 years since Percy disappeared and a year after Percy disappeared I found Tom making out with an Aphrodite girl bordering on XXX and his only excuse was she had big tits I immediately punched him in the face and dumped him but Thalia, Nico, Grover, Jason and the rest of the camp wouldn't talk to me, my cabin would just about talk to me, I was in archery when I saw something in the sky "what's that?" I asked pointing up but then there was another and another and soon there where about 30 of them all descending.

"I don't know" one of my sister said

We ran up to one that landed outside camp, they were gigantic about the size of 100 jumbo jets and had two wing like things on either side of it and was painted brown, it then opened and a rack came out with loads of robots on it, it laid the robots on the ground and they got up and pulled out guns , we attacked but our weapons where useless so they over powered us and locked us in the Poseidon cabin.

End of chapter 2

There you go chapter 2 Percy is going back to earth but not in chapter 3 any way follow fav review and tell your friends about this fic

Grand galactic emperor out

Review

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

After I had reported to the council I was walking around the temple not really going anywhere until I saw my old friend Anakin Skywalker, we were about the same age and admitted to the order at an unorthodox age so we looked out for each other "hey Skywalker I heard you where appointed to the council just after I was debriefed, so should I call you master Skywalker now" I said

"no, the council haven't granted me the status of master" he said frustrated

"don't worry Anakin you will be granted the title of master one day but in the meantime we're going out for drinks tonight" I said

"ok lets go" he said agreeing following me out of the temple to a bar close by.

3 days later

Anakin's POV

I was running to the hanger where I knew master Windu was, the supreme chancellor has just told me he was a sith and I needed to tell the council.

Percy's POV

I was sleeping in my quarters in the Jedi temple when I had a dream I saw mace Windu holding his lightsaber to the supreme chancellor's throat with Anakin watching then Anakin cut Mace's lightsaber in half and the supreme chancellor force lightninged mace out the glassless window to fall to his death the scene then changed and I saw Anakin killing Jedi in the temple and then I saw him come in to my room and kill me while I slept, I woke in a cold sweat breathing hard, I just saw my own death I thought, I knew I had to stop that from happening I was about to leave when there was a bright flash and standing In front of me was the two faced Janus "what are you doing here Janus?" I asked

"I am the light side" his right face said

"and I am the dark" his left face said

"son of jack and walker of the sky choose one of us and the fate of all shall change" they both said in sync

"bring justice and hope to all" his right face said

"or darkness and despair" his left face said

"now choose for you for now are not puppets of the fates" they both said before he disappeared

Wired I thought but I shook it off knowing that Anakin shall destroy the Jedi if I don't get to him, I ran to a speeder and flew off to the supreme chancellor's office, when I got there I saw what was in my dream but before Anakin could cut Mace's lightsaber in half I shouted "ANAKIN!" he turned to look at me but when I got to him Palpatine used the force to take one of my lightsabers and cut mace's in half force pushing him out the window but I used the force to catch him and started to bring him back inside but Palpatine jumped up about to slash me but I jumped out the way and put the out cold mace Windu, who hit his head on the window frame as he fell out of it, on the floor and ignited my other lightsaber blocking a slash that would have cut me in half, I pushed him off and we were locked in combat for a few minutes until we locked blades pushing against each other with Anakin watching "Anakin help me together we can defeat him and the sith" I said

"no Anakin the Jedi need to be destroyed, only with sith rule can there be stability and justice in the galaxy" Palpatine said trying to sway Anakin to the dark side

"Anakin didn't the Jedi save you from slavery don't you owe them that?" I asked

"Anakin without me you can't save Padme, together we can rule the galaxy we can bring your mother back she will be treated like a queen how she always deserved to be treated" Palpatine said and I could feel he was going to betray me so I did something drastic I mustered all the power I could and I froze Palpatine then used what energy I had left to call Anakin's mother from the force.

Anakin's POV

I was confused I didn't know what to do and I was about to help Palpatine when my mother appeared before me but she pale with a blue aura coming off her "mother" I said overcome with joy and happiness but also sadness

"oh Ani how grown up you look" she said her voice as kind as I remember

"mum I can bring you back" I said

"no Ani you can't do that" she said

"why mother don't you want to be with me?" I asked a little hurt

"no Ani I do but this is wrong you must learn to accept fate as I have, I'm just happy I got to see you one last time now goodbye Ani I will always love you" she said fading away

I knew my mother was right and I must learn to accept fate instead of trying to change it so I did the right thing a cut Palpatine's lightsaber in half and held mine at his throat "supreme chancellor Palpatine you are under arrest for crimes against the republic" I said

"no I will not lose like this" he said force lightning me and Percy back knocking us out.

Next morning

Percy's POV

I rolled over to lie on my back feeling sore all over and then I remembered Anakin choosing Jedi over sith and Palpatine knocking us out, I jumped up shaking Anakin awake and then helped him carry Mace to the temple.

We stood before the council since Mace was knocked out and he couldn't tell them what happened me and Anakin had to "well the force told me to go to the chancellor's office and when I got there master Windu was about to kill Palpatine but he used the force to take one of my lightsabers and cut master Windu's in half force pushing him out the window where he hit his head on the window frame knocking him out but I used to force to drag him back inside, Palpatine then jumped about to kill me Anakin jumped in blocking his strike and fighting him off until I could out Master Windu down safely and together we managed to overpower him but just as we were about to arrest him he knocked us out with force lightning and fled" I said changing a few details

"troubling to know it is that the sith almost destroyed us form the inside" Yoda said

"Percy, you and Anakin have shown great courage, skill and devotion to the order and for that reason we are promoting both of you to the rank of master" master Windu said

"thank you master" I said bowing

"also we have just got news that one of the council members was killed in battle and we want you to take his place on the council" master Ki Adi Mundi

"I accept your offer" I said sitting in the empty chair

"we have also assigned you a padawan, he will meet you in the room of a thousand fountains" master Plo Koon told me

"I will meet him as soon as the council is dismissed" I said

"dismissed the council is" Yoda said getting up and walking away

Well I guess I should meet my new padawan I thought but I had a feeling that something much worse was to come.

End chapter 3

There you go chapter 3 you can send me your ideas for who Percy's padawan should be and even idea on what should happen next and to king killer1 no he will not date Ahsoka so don't anybody pitch that to me again also check out my other story Chaos and if you want a new chapter for Chaos give me 4 more reviews on chaos.

Grand galactic emperor out

Review

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

As soon as the council was dismissed Plo Koon took me to the room of a thousand fountains "it is no trouble I was going there to meditate anyway" he said when I told him he didn't have to take me "I remember you used to love it in there you said it reminded you of home "

"yes it does but the Jedi temple is my home now" I said trying to forget what happened on earth, we had been walking for about 7 minutes when we got to the room of a thousand fountains, you could smell it before you could see it the smell of thousands of flowers from across the galaxy, when we entered you could see primarily green but there were loads of different colours from red to blue to pink and even some grey and black, as we walked through you could see some Jedi sitting by the waterfall or one of the fountains meditating, others were practicing their lightsaber techniques or duelling each other, we when to the far side of the garden and I saw a wookie standing like he was waiting, " that is your padawan his name is Gungi" Plo Koon said pointing to the wookie "now go and say hi" leaving me I went up to him

"hello Gungi I am to be your master my name is Percy Jackson" i said (A.N ok Percy can understand wookie but I will put anything Gungi says in bold also for people who don't understand wookie or can't translate it I will just put it sounds like roaring)

"**you're the famous Percy Jackson, you stopped the sith from destroying the Jedi**"he said

"wow news travels fast" I said "any way come on I need to meet Ki Adi Mundi in the hanger"

In the hanger

When I got to the hanger I saw that Anakin and two other Jedi where with Ki Adi Mundi in the hanger "now that we are all here I can explain why you're here" he said bringing up a holo of earth "this planet has been invaded by the separatist it Is beyond the outer rim but the separatist have been invading a lot of planets beyond the outer rim we believe they are searching for something and we need to stop them, our mission is to drive the separatist from the planet as well as equip the natives with weapons to fight themselves"

"why does it take so many of us why doesn't one of us just take the planet's capital" one of the Jedi said, I think his name is Jahan

"you can't because the planet doesn't have a capital it is many different governments" I said

"how would you know" the other Jedi, Kenta, said

"I grew up there" I said

"any way on to the battle plan" Ki Adi Mundi said "Kenta shall land here and make his way south" pointing to the eastern point of Russia "I myself shall land here and make my way east" pointing to the UK "meanwhile Jahan shall land here and go north" pointing to south Africa "and finally Anakin and Percy shall land here" pointing to where new York is "and equip the natives as well as heading north then south, ok we leave tomorrow"

"Master I can't leave tomorrow I will join you in a week or 2 at the most, I have business to finish" Anakin said

"ok, I think Percy can cope on his own for a week" Ki Adi Mundi said dismissing us

Anakin's POV

After the mission briefing I went to Padme's apartment, the Baby is supposed to arrive tomorrow "Anakin, I want to go to Naboo to have our baby" she said

"of course we can go right now if you want" I said

"Anakin do you think they will be like you?" she asked

"what do you mean?" I asked her back

"do you think they will be force sensitive?" she asked

"they could be but I wouldn't care" I told her kissing her forehead

"would you want them to join the order?" she asked

"I don't care what they do with their life just as long as it's honest" I said "now come on lets pack we should get going to Naboo"

Annabeth's POV

We have been in the cabin for a week, fortunately the droids gave us food and water and Tom put a TV in the cabin so we just watched news feeds apparently the droid where the army of confederacy of independent systems of the separatist and they were fighting the clone armies of galactic republic and they were losing the war so they needed a planet than if they lost the war they could hide from the republic and rebuild their numbers to try again but all the governments of the world want them to leave but their armies weapons are ineffective, I was sitting there not really paying attention until the reporter said "it looks like the republic has come to help drive the separatist from earth" I look at the screen and saw men in white armour get out of these wired ships and start to shoot at the droids I also saw a man who I assumed was their general running with a blue laser sword he also look just like a human except he had an unusually large forehead

"where is this feed from?" I asked

"the BBC so England, I think London" someone said

"so no one's coming anytime soon" Tom said but the they gun shoots outside and then they heard their droid guards scream and the door burse open and a figure with one of the laser sword's walked through the door.

Obi-Wan's POV

I was hanging on to the platform for dear life but Grievous was advancing on me for the kill so I used the force to get his blaster and shoot him in what I assume was his stomach but I didn't are it killed him, I climbed on to the platform and threw the blaster away.

Griveous' POV

I was walking to kill that Jedi scum Kenobi when he used the force to grab my blaster and shot me causing my organic insides to explode, my last thought was activate operation Omega and then it all when dark for a second then there was a bright light in my face and I was on the operating table in my castle.

End of chapter 4

There you go the plot thickens what is Operation Omega, why are the separatist really on earth and can the republic find out and stop them before it's too late, any way review fav and PM me ideas I will take them aboard so just give me idea on how you think the story should go also I wrote this whole chapter listening to nothing but Figrin D'an and the model nodes mad about me it took me 2 hours to write this chapter the song is four minutes that's about 30 times over.

Grand Galactic Emperor out

Review

I

I

I

I

I

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V

ROFL:ROFL:LOL:ROFL:ROFL _||_ L / [ O\ LOL===== |_|_\ L B|O M B ) F |_,-¬_/ T / }-OMGROCKET)) W / _||_||_/_/  
ROFLCOPTER FTW 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

That night I stayed awake thinking about going back home, I was thinking about how it has probably changed, and If I should go back to camp or not and when I finally fell asleep I had this dream.

DREAM

I woke up and in front of me was an older me, he had grey hair and a brown robe, he also had my green eyes but next to him was another version of me he still had our jet black hair and wore black robes to match but his eyes were a sickly yellow colour "who are you?" I asked

"we are what you can become" they said in sync

"join me" the one in brown robes said "I warn you the road in long and hard but at the end the reward is great"

"no join me" the one in black robes said "my road in quick and easy even though the reward isn't as good as that one's over there"

"why do I have to join either of you?" I asked

"so one of us can win" they said in sync

"you are like joy and pain" I said "without pain, joy in numb and without joy, pain is nothing, you need each other for one to survive you need the other, if one of you win then your prize will be death"

END DREAM

I woke up coming to a realisation, to just live with joy and hide away from pain is no life to live, I got up got washed and dressed and met Ki Adi Mundi and the other two Jedi in the hanger "ok the clones are waiting for us to give the order to leave" Ki Adi Mundi said

We got in to our star destroyers, flew off in to space until we were able to go in to hyperspace and before long we were in front of earth and a fleet of providence-class destroyers "prepare for battle" the commander shouted and then came up to me and said "do you want your starfighter or a LAAT(1)"

"get me on a LAAT I want to be on the planet's surface as soon as possible" I said going to the ships hanger and getting on one.

I am right now flying over rural new York near where camp is not really paying attention thinking about my old friends when I sensed "pilot" I shouted over the wind

"yes sir?" he asked

"eject now" I said turning to the clones with me "grab the weapons and jump"

The clones and I jumped the 20 foot drop to the ground, I rolled looking back at the LAAT still flying until it spontaneously combusted in mid-air falling to the ground as a fire ball "what was that general?" one of the clones asked

"separatist canons" I said pressing my communicator "all pilots converge on my position the separatists have set up canons to stop us entering the city"

"come on" I told the clones hiking to the road to meet the rest of the army

We had set up camp as far away from the droids as possible but still kept them in sight "sir we have acquired a map of the area and the canons and an outpost are here" the clone commander said pointing to exactly where camp half blood is, oh no I thought.

"sir what do we do?" the clone commander asked shaking me out of my thoughts

"I will take a small squad using the trees as cover; we will then take out the canons and upon my signal the rest of you will attack the outpost and together we should over power them" I said going to gather my squad of 15

I had picked the 15 finest clones I had and lead them along the side of the road in the trees than lined the road, when we got to the canons we could see how many droid there were exactly with three canons blocking the road and a team of three droids operating it that was 9 droids add 5 guards and the commander/lookout that equals 15 "ok you 9" I said selecting 9 "are with me we will attack while the others laydown cover fire" we all got ready, I grabbed my two lightsabers and we charged the cannons the guards being taken out by the cover fire, I cut the commander in half running to the closes canon within second we had captured them so I call for the rest of the army by firing the canons in succession then turned them around in case droid reinforcements came from the city.

Gungi's POV

I was sitting there with the clones waiting for the master Jackson to give us the signal and then i saw it the canons fired in succession and then turned round , knowing that was the signal I commanded the clones to charge the outpost with an infamous wookie battle cry.

Percy's POV

As soon as I had sent the signal I heard a wookie battle cry and I commanded the 9 on the cannons to keep an eye out for droid reinforcements and told the other 6 to come with me to hold off the droid until our reinforcements arrived, we only had to wait 5 minutes when out reinforcement got to us and joined the battle, we managed to push them up the hill and in to the camp where we surrounded and started to massacre, I propyl went up to the tactical droid in charge of the outpost and asked "where are the prisoners?" knowing that the campers had to be somewhere.

"there are no prisoners" he said

"I know there are prisoners" I said holding my lightsaber to his neck

"fine the prisoners are in there" he said pointing to the Poseidon cabin

"thank you" I said running him through with my lightsaber

I walked up to my old cabin cutting down both the guards, causing them to scream, then I force pushed the door open to find all the campers sitting in the cabin watching news feed from England "Percy" someone said, I turned to see it was Annabeth

"I am Jedi master Perseus Jackson general of the grand clone army of the galactic republic and member of the Jedi high council" I said in a way that commands respect

"so what I'm leader of the camp and the hero of Olympus" Tom said

"you took my titles" I said giving him the worse death stare I could muster when a clone came up to me and said "sir we have taken the camp and the remaining droid forces have retreated in to the city but I seems they have put a shield around the small island known as Manhattan"

"ok tell them to bring in the AT-TE's (2) in now we have to break that force field" I said

"yes sir" the clone trooper said before running off

"Percy what are you doing here?" Nico asked

"I'm here to free earth from the separatist and arm the natives" I said picking up the nearest blaster and throwing it at him "catch"

"what are these?" Nico asked

"they're DC-15A blaster rifles" I said throwing one to another camper

"and why can't we use our swords" Tom said, still as stupid as ever

"because your sword's don't work on the droids" I said like I was talking to a five year old

The camper and the hunters, who had been visiting, were walking round camp get their first taste of freedom in week when a droid that hadn't been fully killed reactivated itself for a second shooting one bolt but not before a trooper shot it dead again but the one bolt it shot managed to Thalia, as soon as she was shot she fell unconscious, I immediately told my troops to help her but some of the hunter stopped them "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHE'S DIYING" I shouted at them

"we will not let our leader be helped by these men" one of the hunters said "get a women to take care of her"

"we don't have any women in our army(3), all of our soldiers are clones of one guy" I said

"well we will have to do it" a hunter said

"ok you can stun them now" I said letting the clones knock the hunters out so they could help Thalia

End of chapter 5

Ok I will not update next week because I am in Austria skiing for the week so hopefully I don't crash in the snow and die.

1. LAAT stands for low altitude assault transport find out more at wookiepedia and type in LAAT

2. AT-TE stands for all terrain tactical enforcer it's the tanks you see in the clone wars series find out more at wookiepedia

3. should we not question that in the star wars universe? Put your answer in your review

Check out my other fic chaos and review and fav and other thing and yes I am a nerd for knowing the names of the republics tanks and transports, ok c ya stay frosty

Grand galactic emperor out


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

After we stunned the hunters and the clone were able to get her stable they took her to a medical droid, Nico, Grover, Jason, Annabeth and I were standing by her bed side when the medical droid came up to us "can you help her?" Jason asked as soon as the droid stopped

"we don't know what's happening, for some reason we are losing her" the droid said

"WHAT NO, SHE HAS TO SURVIVE" Jason shouted at the droid

"she has about a week maybe two at the most" the droid said

"NO SHE CAN'T DIE THERE HAS TO BE A WAY TO SAVE HER" Jason shouted on the edge of tears

"there might be one way" the droid said

"THEN DO IT" Jason said jumping up as soon as he heard there might be hope

"I can't do it Jedi master Percy must do it" the droid said

"what do you mean?" I asked

"I have information that some powerful force wielders can heal people with the force and even bring them back from the dead" the droid said

"is it true?" Jason asked, calmed down

"yes it is true and I believe I could do it for Thalia" I said

"THEN DO IT!" Jason shouted suddenly full of hope

"I must meditate on this matter first" I said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MEDITATE YOU CAN DO IT NOW" Jason shouted suddenly angry

"I must think about this before I am to perform it" I said

"WHY WON'T YOU SAVE HER WAS SHE NOT YOUR FRIEND, DIDN'T SHE SAVE YOU AND ALL OF US" Jason shouted, nose to nose with me

"she was and did" I said "but I cannot force heal her"

"why?" Grover asked stepping past Jason

"force heal is a dark side power, Jedi believe force wielders who use it turn to the dark side" I told them

"wouldn't you risk that for a friend?" Grover asked

"what would you do if the only way to save juniper was to cut down and destroy every tree and wild place in the world, what would you do?" I asked and he just stood there stumped by the question

I spent the next 3 days meditating in the cabin built for me in camp while they slept outside the camp, I only stopped to attend council meetings but by the end of the 3 days I had come to a decision.

Anakin's POV

Padme had given birth to two beautiful babies, a boy named Luke and a girl named Leia, Padme was currently sleeping with Leia in a crib beside her but I had taken Luke out of his crib and was playing with him in the living room when 3PO came up to me and told me that the council was to convene in half an hour so I put Luke back to sleep beside his mother and ran off to the temple, when I got to the temple the council was just starting I mostly sat there taking in the death toll from the war and the victories and loses In fact the only time I gave my full attention was when master Yoda said this "sensed force sensitive children on Coruscant we have and find them we must, powerful in the force they are"

"I and a few other Jedi will search the whole of Coruscant to find them" master Windu said

"I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE" I shouted out not really thinking about it

"do you master Skywalker?" Master Windu asked

"yes, they are senator Amidala's new-born's, I went over there to congratulate her on the birth" I said

"are you sure?" master Windu asked

"yes when I saw them I could feel their strong connection to the force, it is defiantly them" I said

"go over there you will and convince senator Amidala to let us train the new-born's in the ways of the force" Master Yoda said

"yes master" I said

"council dismissed" Master Yoda said

When I walked in I saw Padme playing with Luke while Leia sat to the side felling the mirror like she was trying to get to her refection on the other side, she even looked over at Padme as to say mummy there is another baby here and she's copying me, I walked up to Padme and told her what the council discussed "I don't want to let either of them go" she said hugging Luke "but you're their father, what do you think?"

I picked Luke up and I looked in to his eyes and I got a vision, I saw an older Luke he was fighting a sith and then I saw him kill the sith, the vision then changed to Luke sitting on the Jedi council and the visions stopped there "Luke here will become the greatest Jedi ever" I said holding him high

"what about Leia?" Padme asked

"she will stay with you" I told her

So she went before the council to tell them she would let Luke be trained "I will let Luke be trained but you have to come for him 6 months after his first birthday" she said

"agreed" master Windu said "but I want to ask you something, is his father a Jedi?"

"yes Luke and Leia's father is a Jedi" she said

"can you tell us which Jedi?" Master Windu asked

"no, I can't do that" she said leaving the council chamber

End of chapter 6

I couldn't leave it on an odd number so I had to write this chapter, so many questions what will luke be like what will happen to Thalia will she live or die I know but you don't so review fave comment heck even PM me ides I don't care

Grand galactic emperor out (going Austria for the week)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Percy's POV

Gungi and I went to the infirmary to see Thalia "who is this" Tom said with clear disgust in his voice

"**hello my name is Gungi**" he said pulling down his hood revelling that he was a wookiee

"Percy why did you bring a monster inside camp" Tom said pulling out a sword about to kill Gungi before I grabbed the sword and ripped it from his hands "what are you doing we must slay the monster"

"Gungi is a wookiee not a monster you idiot" I said throwing his sword on the ground

"how do you know that things name?" Tom asked

"I learnt wookiee when I spent two years living with them" I told him

"and what is it doing here?" Tom asked

"Gungi is my padawan I have to teach him the ways of the order" I said "and you should not provoke him, wookiees are normally gentle but when provoked they will kill you"

I pushed past Tom with Gungi not far behind and walked in to Thalia's room at which point Jason woke up "WILL YOU DO IT?" he asked as soon as he saw me

"I will but you must do something for me" I told him

"ANYTHING" he said instantly

"take this" I said handing him a holocron "If it seems like I am turning to the dark side give this to the clone commander, it tells him that I am activating order 66 on myself and he and the clones have to kill me and put Gungi in charge, hold on to this and do not give it back to me no matter what I say or do"

"ok Percy" he said taking the holocron

I sat down next to Thalia's bed and started to mediate, I focused on the force and then on the injury's Thalia has, I imagined her wounds gone, her injury's healed and everything working fine and when I opened my eyes I saw Thalia's eyes flutter open "where am I?" she asked

"in the infirmary pinecone face" I said

"Percy is that really you?" she asked

"yes I'm here" I said hugging her

Thalia's POV

When I heard my old nickname I instantly knew it was Percy but I had to ask and when he said yes I jumped up and hugged him, when we finally broke apart I punched him in the arm as hard as I could "oww what was that for?" Percy asked

"that's for leaving us with Tom for the last ten years, he constantly flirts with me and my hunters trying to get us to go out with him" she said

"isn't he dating that slut Annabeth?" I asked

"no she broke up with him nine years ago" she told me

"why?" I asked

"he was cheating" she said

"not surprised" I said

We were talking until I heard "Wyaaaaaa Ruh ruh" I jumped up to see what had made the noise and found what looked like bear but it was more humanoid "what is that?" I asked pointing at the bear

"that is Gungi my padawan, he's a wookiee" Percy told me

"Ruh ruh" Gungi said

"what is he doing?" I asked

"he is asking if you're ok" Percy told me

"tell him I'm ok" she said

"ok" Percy said "Wyogg, ur oh"

"Yuow" Gungi said before leaving

"well I have to go" Percy said before running off in the direction of Gungi

Percy's POV

"Gungi wait" I said running after him

"**yes master?**" he asked

"I have something for you" I said getting out my prototype translator

"what is it?" he asked

"just put it on your neck" I said putting it around his neck "and when every you say something the sensor will pick it up and translate it then turn that information in to audio which then comes out the speaker"

"dose it work" Gungi asked in English "wow it works"

"now go and talk to some people, I have to see when Anakin will arrive" I said

Travis' POV

Me and Connor were running towards our cabin after stealing the most alcoholic drink on earth from Dionysus cabin bumped in to what felt like a furry wall and fell over, when I got up to see what I hit I saw what looked like a bear "hello my name Is Gungi" It said

"Nice to meet you Gungi but we have to go" I said but the Dionysus cabin caught us before we could get away

"got you, you thieving children of Hermes" one of them said

But Gungi stepped forward and waved his hand in front of their faces saying "you will let these two innocent people go"

"we will let these two innocent people go" the Dionysus cabin said in sync before they let go of us and walked away

"ok what did you do?" I asked a bit creeped out

"I just used the force to plant the idea of letting you go into their heads" he said

"you're pretty cool, Gungi" I said

"you wana drink with us?" Connor said

"sure" Gungi said

And while we were getting drunk off of cocoroco 93 (A.N one of the most alcoholic drinks on earth) Gungi was still sober "How ComE Your STiLl SobER AND YOu'vE hAD 10X MOre SHoTs THaN Us" I asked my speech a bit messed up

"I drink Grakkyn, its like 10X more powerful than this" he said

"COol cAN YoU GEt Us SoME?" I asked

"no it's only brewed on my home planet of Kashyyyk" he said

Just then me and Connor threw up, you could see the blood in it, and passed out

Ray's POV (Apollo camper)

Me and a few of my siblings were walking along the beach throwing sand at each other when I saw the stolls out cold and covered in blood with an monster right next to them "hey guys" I shouted to my siblings pointing to the stolls, they instantly got their bows out and started to shoot the monster but it brought out a laser sword and deflected our arrows until we were suddenly pushed over by some mysterious force and knocked out when we finally came round the monster was gone and the stoll were just covered in blood filled puke.

End of chapter 7

Hey I'm back from skiing in Austria it was great went down a few mountains but I'm back now so tell me what you think of the chapter and the story, PM me ideas and don't forget to follow and fav if you haven't already

Grand galactic emperor out

Review

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Percy's POV

I called the whole camp together to introduce them to Gungi because he told me that some of the campers tried to kill him "ok everyone this is my padawan, Gungi" I said pointing to Gungi, who pulled down his hood and waved "he is a wookiee not a monster so don't try to kill him, got it"

"yes we do" every camper said getting up and leaving

I was walking around camp when a clone ran up to me shouting "GET DOWN BOMBER DROIDS INCOMING!" I looked up and saw the bombers closing in on our position "SHOOT THEM DOWN" I shouted at the clone but it was too late they dropped their bombs and I was thrown across the clearing I was in, I've been blown up too many times, I thought as I got up to go and help clones and see if anyone was hurt.

"where is the commander?" I asked one of the clones

"he's down by the shield with the tanks trying to break it" the clone told me

So I ran down to the shield to tell the commander that Anakin will be arriving in two earth days with his clones and, upon my request, stronger cannons , as soon as that was done I went back to the camp and I was walking to my cabin when I sensed someone was following me but when I turned around I saw no one and I knew it was Annabeth so I force pushed her back causing her hat to fall off, "what do you want, Annabeth" I said

"I want you back" she said getting up

"we're not getting back together" I told her about to walk away but she grabbed me

"please percy, just think about it" she said

"we can't it is against the Jedi code" I said walking away to a council meeting

Tom's POV

Stupid Percy coming back pretending to be the hero again, he needs to be destroyed along with his precious Jedi order and republic, I thought this while walking thought the woods, kicking rock when I kicked one of the rocks really hard and my shoe flew behind a bush and when I went to get it I found an old man in a black cloak sitting by a fire but I sensed that he was not like most homeless people he was more powerful, "I sense you are powerful and strong in the force, but untrained" he said getting up the cloaks hood shadowing from the bottom of his nose up so I could only see his thin lips

"oh again with the force, are you another Jedi?" I asked

"NO THE JEDI ARE WEAK COMPARED TO ME!" he shouted

"then who are you?" I asked

"I am a sith, whereas Jedi are afraid of the full power of the force the sith embrace it" he said

"ok" I said

"you are strong with the force, become my apprentice and together we will destroy the Jedi and rule this galaxy" he said giving me an irresistible offer, thinking for a second I decided to take the offer so I could destroy Percy so bowed to the old man

"do you swear to follow the teachings of the dark side and remain loyal to your master" he said

"I do" I said sealing my fate

"then rise Darth cyclone, my new apprentice" he said as I stood up "go back to where you came from but meet me here tomorrow for your training"

I walked in to camp feeling the power of the dark side coursing through my veins.

Percy's POV

I was sitting in the cabin the clones made for me in camp with holos of the whole council around me "when will you get here Anakin?" I asked

"I will be there in a few hours maybe a day, my ships are just coming out of hyperspace" he said

"how's the battle up there?" I asked

"it's going fi.." but he didn't finish, he put his hand over his heart and he went pale I also felt it "there is a great disturbance in the force"

"I feel it to, it is on earth" I said

"if operating from earth the dark side is, then find and neutralise it your new mission is" Yoda said

"yes master Yoda" me and Anakin said cutting the holo connection, I got up and walked out when I realized that the disturbance came from camp meaning that someone in camp has turned to the dark side, I need to investigate in secret so to not tip them off but I didn't know where to start and then I got lucky, for once, when Tom walked past me and I noticed that his green eyes were starting to turn yellow, indicating the dark side of the force and I knew I would need to keep an eye on my half-brother.

Gungi's POV

I was walking around camp, not doing anything when I felt a shock like someone had thrown me off a cliff and caught me just before I fell, just then two of the campers grabbed my arms and one came up in front of me with a razor "what are you doing?" I asked trying to free myself but these people were strong

"EARTH IS FOR HUMANS, LEAVE NOW ALIEN SCUM" the guy in front of me said turning the razor on and advancing, getting mad I yanked my right arm free throwing the guy holding it in to the guy with the razor and then I threw the guy on my left arm off walking away I heard the SNAP HISS of a lightsaber activating, I turned around to find that one of them had stolen my lightsaber "give me my lightsaber back" I said

"no this is so cool" he said swinging it around a bit "where do I get one"

"they are hand crafted by the Jedi as part of their training, now give me my lightsaber" I said

"no way this is mine now" he said deactivating the lightsaber about to walk away but I used the force to take the lightsaber from his hand and caught it

"thank you" I said walking away

End if chapter 8

There you go review and stuff also I have finished my first multi chapter story chaos so read that now and I am also starting a competition to see who will co-write the sequel to chaos so if you want to enter that check it out on the last chapter of chaos and nothing else so bye

Enter the competition

Review

Grand Galactic Emperor Out

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	9. Chapter 9

IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE END SO READ IT!

Chapter 9

Tom's POV

The next day I went back to where I found the old man and bowed to him "welcome, darth cyclone" he said grabbing a bag he had and pulled something out of it

"hello, master" I said standing up

"now darth cyclone I present you with your weapon" he said holding something that resembled my brothers lightsabers, I took it from him and pressed the button on the side creating a SNAP HISS sound as a beam of crimson energy flew out of the handle, I twirled it around a bit getting use to the feeling of it in my hands, I spent the rest of the day learning lightsaber combat.

"well done my apprentice, you have learnt quickly and will be a master In now time" master Sidious said "and then we can destroy the Jedi and their pathetic republic"

"yes master soon we shall reveal our presents on this planet and it shall be the first in our grand galactic empire" I said

"yes, darth cyclone now go back to your camp as to not raise suspicion" he said

"yes master, I shall meet you here tomorrow" I said walking back to camp

Annabeth's POV

Everything has gotten so weird ever since those robots had shown up, I mean first of all aliens invade the planet, then Percy comes back out of nowhere being the hero and now Tom is acting weird and distant, his eyes are also starting to look a little yellow.

I was walking through the camp when I suddenly heard music I had never heard before, It was strange but it was really good and you just wanted to dance to it, when I found where the music was coming from I found a load of campers with the clones and the clones were teaching them how to dance "what do you call this type of music?" a camper asked a clone

"it's called jatz" the clone said as the song finished "we have to go general Skywalker will arrive soon"

Percy's POV

I had just finished forming the clone ranks for the arrival of Anakin; I had Gungi beside me and the clones at attention behind me when Anakin's ship landed right in front of me, when he jumped out of the cockpit I shouted "PARADE, PRESENT ARMS"

"all this for me" Anakin said with a sarcastic tone

"yes all of this for you, my friend, now we have business to attend to" I said and started to walk away with Anakin but I turned to Gungi and said "dismiss the parade Gungi"

"yes master" he said turning to face the clones

"let's go to my cabin to speak" I said to Anakin leading him to my cabin, once we were in the cabin we sat in our respective seats In the replica of the council chamber I had the clones build

"do you have any leads on the sith on this planet?" Anakin asked me

"I believe that my half-brother has fallen to the dark side but I want to investigate in secret so not to tip him off" I told Anakin when all of a sudden I felt a presents in the cabin with us "do you feel that to?"

"yes" he said and force pushed the infiltrator, that turned out to be Annabeth

"Annabeth what do you want?" I asked putting my lightsaber back on my belt

"I want percabeth back together" she said

"percabeth?" I said with a quizzical face

"Percy and Annabeth" she said like it was obvious

"well we can't get back together" I said "now leave"

"ok" she said starting to leave

"Annabeth wait" I said and she turned around hopeful

"yes" she said excited

"you didn't hear anything, you weren't even in my cabin" I said waving my hand in front of her face

"I didn't hear anything, I was not in your cabin" she said walking out

"ok, now back to business" I said sitting back in my council chair

"I have brought 2 legions of clones including mine, the cannons you requested are being set up as we speak and our star destroyers have now blockaded the planet" Anakin said

"good that means we can get a steady supply of troops" I said when a clone burst in to my cabin "what is it?"

"sir, general grievous is attacking the clones" he said

"that's impossible, grievous is dead he was killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi" I said

"tell that to the rampaging robot, that looks like grievous and keeps shouting I am the great general grievous" the clone said before another clone came flying through the door knocking him out.

Anakin and I ran outside with our lightsabers in hand to find clones shooting at a robot that looked exactly like Grievous and was killing clones left and right "so Anakin you wana go and ask him how he survived" I said with sarcasm radiating off me

"yes I do" he said igniting his lightsaber and running at grievous

"why did you have to do that" I said igniting both my lightsabers and I ran at grievous jumping just before him and spinning in mid-air but he blocked my attack with his two right lightsabers.

"General Skywalker and Jackson, you are legendary the archives gave me the impression that you would be bigger" grievous said blocking both mine and Anakin's attacks

"well the archives gave me the impression that you were deader" I said managing to cut off his bottom right arm "so how are you here?"

"when I joined the separatist they implanted me with a chip the recorded everything I did, it copied my likeness and even my brain waves so that I could download myself in to a robot body and be immortal" grievous explained to us

"just means I get to kill you more" I said cutting off his last remaining right arm and then I beheaded him, once grievous was dead the Hephaestus kids dragged his body away and I saw one a Hermes kid pick up one of the lightsabers "cool" he said about to ignite it but I forced grabbed it "hey that's mine"

"no its property of the Jedi order" I said

"WAIT THAT WAS A JEDI, WHY DID HE ATTACK YOU?" a camper asked

"he is not a Jedi, he just steals lightsabers from Jedi" I said looking at the lightsaber I took from the Hermes kid "and this one belonged to a personal friend"

FLASHBACK

I was on my first solo mission away from Plo Koon with a good padawan friend of mine, Krall Delsa, we were looking for grievous who had crashed somewhere in a labyrinth and we needed to find him before he fixes his ship but me and Krall had become separated, I was now following his signal because he said that he has found grievous but when I got I saw grievous run him through with a lightsaber and then pick up Krall's lightsaber before he jumped in to his ship and left, when I shook myself out of the shock I ran to Krall's side "hey, Perc where is my weapon" he said "I cannot rest without it"

"go to sleep now Krall, I'll get for you I promise" I said to him as he closed his eyes and died in my arms, I carried his body out of the labyrinth and I would keep my promise to him, I will find his lightsaber and get it back to him.

End of chapter 9

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

l

l

l

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V

A competition to co-write the sequel to chaos is on so if you want to enter review or send me a PM, more details about the comp on chapter 22 of chaos

ENTER NOW

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Percy's POV

I turned to a clone and handed him three of the lightsabers, "send someone to Coruscant and give theses to Jedi analysts' to find out who these belonged to" I told him

"yes sir" he said "but what about that one?"

"I will lay this one with its owner myself" I said putting Krall's lightsaber in my pouch

I was walking around the camp when one of the clones came up to me, "sir" he said saluting

"what do you want?" I asked

"we managed to hack in to the separatist system using the tactical droid head" he said

"that is great" I said "but is there anything else?"

"yes, we found a file that had be looked at a numerous amount of time during the separatist invasion of beyond the outer rim" he told me

"what is this file on?" I asked taking the holocron from him

"a sith temple from the old order of the sith" he said as I activated the holocron "its called the temple of rebirth"

The temple looked a lot like a Mayan temple except it had a lot of runes covering the steps leading to the top, "why would they want this?" I asked

"I don't know, there is no info on it in the file" he said, I was suspicious about this so I just dismissed the clone and went to my ship and called the Jedi librarian, Jocasta Nu, "Jocasta I need your help?" I asked

"what can I help you with master Jedi?" she asked

"I need as much information as I can on an old sith temple" I said

"of course, do you know its name?" she asked

"yes, it is called the temple of rebirth" I said and you could she her skin go pale, "what is it?"

"the temple of rebirth was where sith would take fallen sith to revive them with a mysterious crystal" she told me

"then why are they looking for it?" I asked

"if I remember correctly, in the Jedi-sith war the temple was captured by the Jedi early in the war and its location was forgotten by both sides its power lost to myth" she told me

"anything else?" I asked

"I think it was a tomb when the Jedi captured it, it was said to have some of the most powerful sith lords buried there" she said and I think you could see my skin pale, realizing why they wanted to find this temple, "Jocasta, find the members of the council and tell them that a council needs to convene right now"

I ran out of the ship and in to Tom pushing us both in on to the floor, "watch where you're going , Jedi master" he said the last part sarcastically

I ran to find Anakin talking to some clones, "council convenes now, come on" I said dragging him behind me

When we got to our cabin I pushed him in to his seat and jumped in to mine switching all the holoprojectors on to see the council members pop up, "why have you called us here, Percy?" master Windu asked

"I believe I have found the reason the separatist are on earth" I said

"enlighten us will you?" master Yoda asked

"they are looking for this" I said putting the temple on a holoprojector, "this is an old sith temple called the temple of rebirth"

"why is it important?" master Plo Koon asked

"in this temple are buried a thousand generations of dark sith lords and crystal that if activated will bring them back from the dead" I told them

"if that were to happen they the separatist could destroy the republic and the Jedi order" master Windu said

"that is why we need to find this temple" I said

"do you have any idea where it is?" Plo Koon asked

"I have one" I said

"what is it?" Plo Koon asked

"if I'm right then…." I said getting up the date the Jedi captured the temple, translating it in to the Gregorian calendar and then getting up the date the Mayans disappeared, "and I'm right!"

"what did you do?" Windu asked

"from what I managed to get from the Jedi archives of this thing, the year it was captured corresponds with the year that an ancient civilisation disappeared" I said

"what are you saying?" Plo Koon asked

"that the Mayans could have been sith" I said

"what do we do now?" Anakin asked me

"we go to México" I said

"but we need to free this island" Anakin reminded me

"leave that to me" I said closing my eyes to meditate

I woke up in a field of grass with a tree on a hill not too far from me and I could see someone sitting in the trees shade, I ran up to them and I could see it was an old man wearing simple clothes, he had a long but trimmed beard and a head of silver hair that matched his beard I could feel the force coming off of him, he was powerful, "who are you?" I asked but somehow I already knew

"I am the form the force takes on to talk to physical beings" he said

"I am her…" I was about to say but he interrupter me

"you're here to ask to find a way in to Manhattan" he said

"yes, can you help me?" I asked

"I can and will" he said

"thank you" I said

"but first I must teach you why you will die if you find the temple" he said

"what?" I asked

"if you find the temple Sidious will find it as well and raise an army and they will kill you" he said

"why do you tell me this?" I asked

"to see how you will react and to see if you are worthy" he said

"you do not lie do you" I said

"I cannot lie" he replied

I thought for a few seconds before saying, "tell me how I can claim Manhattan so I can find the sith temple"

"it is called force teleporting" he said

I spent what felt like two hours learning the technique but when I woke up I found out I was asleep for two days, "so you can use this to deactivate the shield?" Anakin asked me

"yes you just be ready outside the shield" I said "you have an hour before I deactivate the shield get ready, goodbye my friend" I teleported in to Manhattan

I looked around and noticed that my mum lived here when I left but everything was in ruins, I was looking around when a little girl about 8 or 9 bumped in to me I turned around and she looked at me like I was a superhero, "you're the boy in the pictures" she said

"what do you mean?" I asked confused

"come on mummy has to see you" she said grabbing my hand dragging me somewhere.

End of chapter 10

Double digits guys any way fave, follow, review or PM me ideas

Hail the grand galactic emperor

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Percy's POV

The girl dragged me to a ruined building, slipping through a small opening between the rubble, "come on" she said her head popping out of the gap

"ok" I said walking up to the gap and I could see I was not going to fit so I used the force to make it bigger so I could fit, as I squeezed through I kept one hand on my lightsaber I case this was a trap but when I got to the other side there was a little shack town with people in ragged clothes, some were sitting by the fire others sitting with droid blasters in their hands.

"where are we?" I asked the girl

"resistance city" she said

"so this is the resistance?" I asked

"it sure is, Percy" a man said behind me, I turned around to find Paul

"Paul" I said hugging him "where is my mum"

"come on I will take you to her" he said then he bent down and picked up the girl "what did I tell you about playing outside"

"not to do it daddy" she said looking ashamed

"that's right now don't do it again" he said "come on we're going to see mummy"

My jaw dropped to hell, she was my sister and from her age she was born after I left, after I got over the information I followed Paul to a small shack in the middle of the town when I went in I found my mum making stew, "sally I have a surprise for you" Paul said

"what is i…" she started to say but then she saw me, "Percy is that you"

"yes mum" I said hugging her, after I let her go she smacked me on my shoulder

"what was that for?" I asked

"for leaving" she said "now where did you go?, I asked Poseidon but he said that you were not on earth"

"no I was traveling the galaxy bringing justice" I said

"just like you" my mum said "just a magnet for trouble"

"well I am" I said, then there was an explosion on the other side of the town and some guy came in to the shack with a droid blaster

"keep calm and stay in your homes" he said and was about to leave but I grabbed him

"what's going on?" I asked

"nothing for you to worry about" he said

"I am Jedi master Perseus Jackson, one of the most decorated Jedi in history" I said putting on my serious face "now tell me what's happening?"

"super droids are attacking" he said

"do you know which class?" I asked but he just looked confused, "ok, mum stay here and keep out of sight"

I ran to where the fighting was happening and the resistance fighters were hiding behind barricades not making a dent in the enemy forces, "whos the commander?" I asked some one

"him" he said pointing to a guy with binoculars looking at the enemy, I walked up to him

"who are you?" he asked

"I'm here to help" I said

"we don't need your help" he said "now go back to your shack"

"those are B2 super battle droids, they should have a command centre somewhere in the city" I said

"no help" the guy said

"but because of the shield, communications would be disrupted so they would put a battle field command centre in place " I said surveying the battle till I found the battle field command centre being heavily protected, "and bingo"

I ran and jumped over the barricades, I could hear comments like "he's insane" or "he's either brave or stupid", I ignited my lightsabers and sliced through the battle droid till I got to the command centre, took out its protection and destroyed it, I then sped to the commander, "that help" I said looking at the droids walking around not knowing what to do

"Captain James Slant" the guy said saluting

"Jedi master Perseus Jackson" I said

"how did you know what to do?" he asked

"battle of Kanseny, my squad was trapped in a shielded city and we managed to figure it out when my sniper took it out" I said remembering that battle

"well sir without you we would have been dead" james said

"how many fighters can you spare?" I asked

"only about 10 maybe 15" he said, "why"

"I'm going to make an assault on the shield generator so that my army can retake the city" I told him

"then I'm going with you" he said "I'll get 15 others"

"bring your best weapons" I said

I met James and 15 other outside resistance city, "ok, from a fly over of the island it seems that the shield generator is around the empire state building" I said

"but that's not the middle of Manhattan" someone said

"it doesn't need to be the middle" I said " the height makes it easier to defend"

"so how do we get in there?" James asked

"all of you stay hidden until I can finish my survey of the shield generator" I said then led them to an abandon building and then got as high as I could and looked to see how well protected this was, it turns out this was the droid base they had air command, shield generator and the droid command, as soon as I saw the droid command I knew what to do so I got the others and brought them to my look out spot and gave them each one thermal detonator and an elector pulse grenade, "8 of you throw your thermal detonator at the droid command the other 8 at the air command after that take out the droids with your elector pulse grenades then we can make our way to the top"

"ok what do we do once we're up there" one of them said

"I'll tell you when we get there" I said readying my thermal detonator, "now"

I threw mine at the droid command and it landed in the operators face, the droid looked confused until it blew up in its face destroying the droid command and knocking out all the B1 battle droids and leaving the B2 super battle droids confused but then we threw the elector pulse grenade killing them all after that we ran in to the empire state building lobby, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, I told the men to use the stairs and I would catch up to them, I walked up to the desk and found the guard sitting in his chair.

"long time no see" I said

"Jackson, where have you been the god's wants to see you" he said looking up from his book

"so the gods still exist, what have they been doing for this whole alien invasion?" I asked

"sitting talking" he said

"well I have to end this invasion" I said running up the stairs till I met with the others

When we got to the top I ignited my lightsabers and cut down the door expecting droid fire but we got none and then I remembered that we took out the droid command so we went to the shield generator and tried to shoot it but it was generating a shield around itself, I tried to use my lightsaber but I didn't work so I decided to put as much force energy as I could in to my fist and punched through the shield and through the shield generator disabling the shield around Manhattan, "WE DONE IT!"James screamed in joy jumping up and hugging a random member of our squad, just then a few LAAT's flew past and I called the pilot to pick us up and take me to Anakin.

"so you done it" Anakin said as I got out the LAAT, "I almost doubted you for a second"

"you know me all ways alive, somehow" I said

"so now we go to México" Anakin said

"no now I visit so family" I said getting on a speeder and racing off to the empire state building

End of chapter 11

So I changed my Pen name from General Dru Zod to Emperor of Krypton, so anyway fave review and stuff

AS COMMAND OF THE EMPEROR OF KRYPTON YOU MUST REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Percy's POV

I rode my speeder to the empire state building, walked in to the lobby and went up to the guard demanding the key card to get to Olympus, "doesn't exist" he said turning back to his book, the same one about the wizard

"come on man I was here 10 minutes ago and we were talking about the gods so just let me go up" I said

"ok here you go" he said handing me the golden key card

I walked in to the elevator, put the key card in to the slot and pressed 300 it took about 3 minutes to get to the top and I had to listen to the terrible music the whole way until the doors finally dinged open and I saw Olympus, it didn't take my breath away any more because I had seen alien civilizations long dead but the things they had built were still standing, I walked along the streets of Olympus and I noticed that everyone I passed started whispering to each other but I managed to catch a few things like; "Oh My Gods it's Percy Jackson", "that's the hero of Olympus" or "I can't believe that Percy is back", I walked up to the peak of the mountain where the gods would argue and then I used the force to push the doors open and then walk in to the middle of the throne room just standing there waiting for the gods to say something, the first one of them to say anything was Aphrodite, "what are you wearing" she said motioning to my Jedi robes, "it is so dull"

"Perseus Jackson you have been charged with grievous bodily harm of a son of one of the big three" Zeus said getting up from his throne, "how do you plead?"

"guilty" I said, "but is did save you all twice and destroy the shield around Manhattan driving the droids out of the city"

"what does that have to do with anything?" Zeus said

"I believe that my son should be pardoned in light of his service to this council" Poseidon said, "all who agree say, aiy"

"AIY" all the council said except for Zeus

"the council has decided that Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon god of the seas, storms and earthquake's shal…" Zeus said but i interrupted him

"all my titles" I said

"fine" Zeus said, "Perseus Jackson; son of Poseidon, retriever of the lightning bolt, navigator of the sea of monsters, finder of the lost golden fleece, finder of a kidnapped Artemis, imprisoner of Atlas, holder of the sky, leader of the exploration of the Labyrinth, defender of Olympus, vanquisher of Kronos, bane of titans, slayer of giants, destroyer of Gaia, killer of monsters and saviour of Olympus"

"don't forget; hero of the republic, Jedi master and member of the Jedi council" I said

"yeah whatever, Percy you shall be pardoned for your crimes" Zeus said "but you have to tell us where you have been"

"I have been fighting in a galactic war and now I think I can end it" I said

"so is that why you have come to us for help?" Hades asked

"no I just came back for no reason" I said but then I felt someone turn to the dark side and fell to the floor

"Percy, are you ok?" Poseidon asked

"I'm fine I just felt someone turn to the dark side" I said "I need to leave"

I ran out of Olympus and the empire state building, jumped on my speeder and raced off to camp

Annabeth's POV

I have noticed that Tom has been acting weird and he seems to disappear a lot so I went to Chiron to ask him where Tom's been going but he told me that Tom said he was going for walks in the forest, Chiron had told me that a few days ago and I was now waiting outside Tom's cabin waiting for him to come out so I could see where he goes.

I followed Tom deep in to the forest somewhere that no one in camp went, I finally followed him to a clearing with a man in black robes sat by a fire I hid behind a bush and eavesdropped on their conversation, "hello master" Tom said bowing to the man in the robes

"rise darth cyclone" the man said as Tom got up, "what information do you have for me?"

"the Jedi have found somewhere that could be the temple of rebirth" Tom said

"good where is it?" the man asked

"México" Tom said

"good, when we find it we shall raise the dead generations of the sith and with them we shall take over earth and then destroy the republic and the Jedi" the man said

I stepped back in surprise and accidently stepped on a stick snapping it and before I could run I was dragged in to the clearing by some mysterious force and forced to my knees in front of Tom and the man, "good work Darth Cyclone" the man said, "you force training is coming along great"

"what have you got yourself involved in, Tom?" I asked

"my rise to glory" tom said taking out a lightsaber and igniting it putting the crimson blade to my shoulder, "shall I kill her now master?"

"no I sense anger, frustration and confusion in her" the man said, "I also sense great force potential I her, she could be useful"

"your judgement is always right, master" Tom said looking at the man and then he turned back to me, "join us Annabeth"

"no" I said, "you're evil"

"join us you will be more powerful than the gods, we could make this world whatever we wanted we could shape the galaxy in our image" Tom said

"no its still wrong" I said a little tempted

"If you join us you could make Percy love you" Tom said

"really" I said curious

"yes the dark side is strong enough to destroy the veil the Jedi have put over his eyes and make him realise that he truly loves you" Tom told me

"ok I will join you" I said getting up then bowing to the old man

"do you swear by the sacred order of the sith to follow the teachings of your master" the man said

"I swear" I said

"then rise, darth Sionus" the man said and I got up

"what is thy bidding my master?" I asked

"take this" my master said giving me a double ended lightsaber, "and go back to your camp with darth cyclone but meet me here tomorrow to begin your training"

"yes master" I said walking back to camp with Tom and we got there just as Percy got back.

End of chapter 12

OMG Annabeth has turned to the dark side because of her love for Percy; it was silverwolf who gave me the idea to turn Annabeth to the dark side any way its summer but I have tons of homework to do so I might not update that much because I have to learn a whole programming language

EMPEROR OF KRYPTON OUT

REVIEW

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Annabeth's POV

I met my master in the forest the next day and bowed before him, "I am here master" I said

"good Darth Sionus" master Sidious said, "now to truly become a sith you must recite the sith code"

"yes master, I will do anything in service of the sith order" I said still bowing

"good now recite this back to me" Sidious said, "Peace is a lie, there is only passion, Through passion, I gain strength, Through strength, I gain power, Through power, I gain victory, Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me."

I was about to say it when something came over me and I said "Nwûl tash. Dzwol shâsotkun. Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk. Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan. Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha. Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak. Wonoksh Qyâsik nun."

"I am sorry master I don't know what happened" I said

"that is the language of the ancient sith, knowledge of it is all but lost" Sidious said

"Nwûljontû Grotthu. Grotthujontû Tyûk. Tyûkjontû Asha. Ashajontû Hoyakut. Hoyakutjontû Tsis. Tsisjontû Qyâsik. Tsisjontû Tyûk. Tsisjontû Asha, thak hû kru hde Tsisajak" I said coming out of a trance

"what did she say master?" cyclone asked

"she said; peace through slavery, slavery through strength, strength through victory, victory through death, death through sith, sith through the force, sith through strength, sith through victory, this is the new sith doctrine" Sidious said

"what does this mean?" I asked

"the force has given the sith a new code, new words to live by and die by" Sidious said

"Tsis Jensaarai Jiaasjen" I said "why can't I stop speaking sith?"

"I don't know but you just said, sith the followers of truth cast in to shadows, I think" Sidious told us, "I must go I will be back in one week"

"where are you going master?" cyclone asked

"to Korriban, ancient home world of the sith perhaps I could find the answer there and while I am gone Darth cyclone will be in charge of your training Darth Sionus"

Two days later

Master Sidious has been gone two days and under cyclone I have already learned to control minds through the force I am right now hiding in Percy's cabin.

Percy's POV

It has been two days since I had talked to the gods and after my meeting with them I had told the troops to pack up but they said it would take about a week to pack up everything including the cannons and then they have to register all the clones and bury the dead clones, I walked in to my cabin when the door shut behind me on its own I spun around pointing my lightsaber at the intruder but it was just Annabeth so I deactivated my lightsaber but Annabeth wasn't wearing her normal camp tee and jeans she was wearing a tight fitting leather one piece with a hole cut just below her neck to show off cleavage , "what are you doing Annabeth?" I asked

"I'm here for you" she said putting her arms around my neck

"no you're not, now leave" I said pushing her off me but she just walked over to my bed and laid down

"come over here and lets have some fun" she said

"no" I replied turning away from her to find a holocron

"are you looking for this" she said waving the holocron in my face

"how did you get that?" I asked

"never mind sweetie" she said

"well just give it to me" I said

"no I don't think it should be that easy" she said

"well I should" I said and tried to use the force to take it but Annabeth kept it in her grip

"tut tut tut no cheating Percy" she said

"you will give me the holocron" I said trying to use the Jedi mind trick to get

"no you will jump in to bed with me" Annabeth said

"or this" I said teleporting in front of her taking the holocron then teleported to the clone commander the give him the holocron with the clones designation numbers.

5 days later

Percy's POV

We were just about to leave when a clone came up to me, "sir we have just confirmed that the wolfpack* is going to take over our mission to free this continent while we are looking for this temple"

Just then an LAAT landed near me and the clone and Plo Koon came out, "Percy Jackson" he said

"Master Koon" I said bowing to him

"no need for such formalities, not anymore" he said

"well that's not going to stop, you were my master and you are still teaching me to this day" I said

"well it's good to see you" he said

"so your taking over my mission" I said

"yes, do you know how the others are doing?" he asked

"mundi has reached as far as Poland, Kenta has reached china and is preparing to invade japan then Korea, Jahan has reached the Congo and I pressing forward every day but none of them have come under much resistance" I told Plo Koon

"we could have this planet out of separatist clutches soon" Plo Koon said

"master I have decided to leave my legions here as well as Gungi" I told him

"how will you get to the temple?" Plo asked

"I will take a ATAT and a security escort to get there" I said

"ok I wish you well on your mission" Plo Koon said, "may the force be with you"

"may the force be with you" I said jumping on top of and ATAT and shouting, "MOVE OUT"

We moved along the east coast meeting little resistance and nothing much happened on our journey but then we had to travel through thick jungle, I spent most of my time with Anakin on the top of the ATAT but I would sometimes march with the clones.

I had time to write this chapter so I did any way fave, review and follow

*a special mention by me in the next chapter for anyone who can tell me what the wolfpack is?

EMPEROR OF KRYPTON OUT

REVIEW

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Annabeth's POV

My master has come back, "Master have you found out what me speaking sith means?" I asked

"it was an old sith prophecy stating that the events that could lead to a new sith empire are playing out and they all hinge on our victory at the temple" Sidious said

"Prince of the 7th Sith empire" Cyclone said, "I like that title"

"and I shall be the emperor of the galaxy and the Jedi will be destroyed along with the weak republic" Sidious said

"yes master but the Jedi master Jackson and Skywalker are leaving to go to the temple" I told my master

"then we must follow them and raise our army of great sith masters" Sidious told us

We then followed him to another clearing not too far from the one he was living in and then my master showed us our mode of transport, three speeder bikes, "now let's go" Cyclone said

Percy's POV

We have been traveling for about a week or more and we were taking a pit stop now so me and Anakin were duelling, I slashed but he blocked so I force pushed him back then jumped to deliver the final strike but he force pushed me back in mid-air and I hit a tree dropping my lightsaber I then rolled out the way before Skywalker could slice me in half I then grabbed my lightsaber with the force and blocked Anakin's strike, I then swiped his legs from under him and jumped up putting my blade to his neck, "I win again" I said helping him up

"how come I can't beat you" Anakin said

"I've been using swords since I was 12 I am now 29" I said, "that's 17 years"

"that still doesn't explain how you beat me" he said

"yes it does you're just too stupid to know it" I said

"are you calling me dumb you not exactly master yoda are you" Anakin said

"yes but I have more knowledge of the force" I said

"well my connection to the force is stronger" Anakin said

"I've talked to the force and for the force so there" I said jumping on top of the ATAT, "AUTOBOT'S ROLL OUT" I shouted In my best optimus prime impression

"what are you talking about?" Anakin asked

"an old earth cartoon" I said

"ok what's it about?" he asked

"alien robots that bring a civil war to earth and the robots can transform in to cars and planes and tanks and stuff" I told Anakin

"what's it called transformers" Anakin said sarcastically

"yes, yes it is" I said

"ok, do you know how far until we get to this temple?" he asked

"well…." I was about to say but a clone said, "BOMBERS!" I jumped on to the turret on top of the ATAT and shot down the squadron of droid bombers, "THERE THE BOMBERS ARE GONE, LETS GO!" I shouted

"we're close and the separatist have found it" Anakin said

"don't worry they can't use the crystal without a force user" I told Anakin

"aren't there any force users on this planet?" Anakin asked

"well… oh my gods" I said realizing something, "STOP!"

I jumped of the ATAT and then used the water vapour in the air to make a rainbow, I looked in my pocket and pulled out my last drachma, "Last one" I said throwing it in to the rainbow, "oh iris, please accept my offering, show me Chiron camp half blood"

Chiron's face appeared in the rainbow, he seemed to be in the middle of a game with Mr D, "Percy what do you need?" Chiron asked

"do you know where tom or Annabeth are?" I asked

"no but they have been acting differently lately darker, more secluded" Chiron told me

"then what I have feared is true" I said

"what are you talking about Perry" Mr D asked

"its Percy and tom and Annabeth have joined the dark side" I said

"I don't know what that means" Chiron said

"you don't have to know just tell Plo Koon to send 12 squads of clones to my position send them with gunships and send Gungi as well" I said

"ok goodbye" Chiron said as the image faded I then jumped on top of the ATAT

"MOVE OUT!" I shouted

Chiron's POV

As soon as the iris message disappeared I got out of my wheelchair and ran up to the nearest clone, I think they call them that, and asked for Plo Koon , the clone directed me to an orange skinned humanoid creature, "Plo Koon?" I asked

"yes" he said turning around to face me

"Percy said to send Gungi with 12 squads of clones in gunships to his position" I told him

"ok do you know why?" Plo asked

"I saw fire in the background so I assume they are under attack" I said

"then I should send some tanks to assist them" Plo Koon said

"mind me asking but what are you to Percy?" I asked

"no its ok" he said, "I was his Jedi master I taught him how to use a lightsaber, the force and the rules of the order, so how does Percy know you?"

"before he met you I was his mentor, I tried to teach him to shoot an arrow but he couldn't hit a target right I front of him" I said

"funny, he's one of the order's best shots" Plo Koon said

"well I have to get back to my duties" I said turning around and leaving

Tom's POV

We have been following my brother for a week or so, "why don't we just attack them and rip the information from them" I said

"DO DARE TO QUESTION MY METHOD!" my master shouted at me

"no I just suggested an alternate method" I said

"your method has been noted but we shall continue on the path I have decided" Sidious said

"yes master" I said backing away

"soon we shall have an army of the galaxy's most powerful sith lords" Sidious said

"and we shall rule this galaxy" I said

"yes once the Jedi and the republic's ashes lay at our feet" Sidious said

End of chapter 14

I have just realized that I have been saying ATAT but I meant ATTE, I am surprised that no one notices because everyone knows that the ATAT was based off the ATTE and used by the empire, and the ATTE looks way better.

EMPEROR OF KRYPTON OUT

REVIEW

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Percy's POV

After the reinforcements got to us me and a scout team when to see how well guarded the temple was, there were spider droid patrols and super battle droid sentries, we went back to our men, "ok I have an idea" I said, "if we put snipers in the trees we can take out the B2's and the we use the tanks to take out the spiders"

"good the rest of us will draw their fire" Anakin said

"good lets do it" I said , me, Gungi and Anakin ignited our lightsabers and charged at the droid patrols with the clone infantry giving us cover fire and drawing the droids attention away from the snipers within a few minutes the separatist forces were destroyed and we had captured the temple.

"this is it if we destroy this temple we could rid the galaxy of the sith forever" I said as Gungi, Anakin and me walked up the steps of the temple

"I didn't think it would be so easy" Gungi said

"that's because it's not going to be" I said turning around to face Annabeth, Tom and Sidious, "isn't that right brother"

"move aside it is time for a new order to rule the galaxy" Tom said

"Tom it is not too late for you to renounce the sith ways and go back to your old life" I said

"Tom is dead I am now Darth Cyclone" he said

"what about you Annabeth?" I asked

"no I am now Darth Sionus" she said igniting her lightsaber with Tom and Sidious, "you can join us Percy and we can be together"

"no the sith are evil" I said igniting my lightsaber with Gungi and Anakin

"from my point of view the sith are evil" she said, "and if you're not with me then you are my enemy and if you oppose me you will die"

"only a true sith deals in absolutes" I said, " I am sorry but I have to do this"

"you will try brother but you will fail" Tom said

"you are arrogant and that will be your downfall as it is with all sith" I said

"you underestimate my power and that will be your downfall as it is with all Jedi" tom said

"it's time to end the sith tyranny" I said charging at Tom as Gungi engaged Annabeth and Anakin engaged Sidious

We locked lightsabers and I pushed him back then I slashed at him but he blocked and started to push me back, "you could never beat me in the arena" I said

"well I have grown stronger" he said ferociously attacking me

"your rage blinds you" I said blocking all his attacks

"my rage gives me power beyond you and your weak order" he said still pushing me towards the temple door

"hey Gungi why don't we switch dance partners" I said

"sure master" he said pushing Annabeth back and started to attack Tom

I then turned to Annabeth, "stop this Annabeth" I said

"when it is not your war join the winning side" she said, "you chose wrong and for that you die"

She charged at me but I teleported behind her, "I don't want to fight you" I said

"then join me together we can defeat Sidious and rule the galaxy" she said

"no" I said

"I thought you loved me" she said

"I did but you are not the Annabeth I found lightning with or the one that set Blackbeard and his pirates on a witch's island just so I could get my body back" I said

"no I'm not I'm more powerful that she could ever be" she said attacking me, "why don't you love me"

"because you're not Annabeth" I said pushing her back then I force sped to the temple door, "and I have a mission to complete"

I ran in to the temple the main room was dark and it had torches lining the walls of the hall, I walked up to one of the tiles on the wall it said, "Darth akkran, master of force disguise", I walked up to another it said, "Darth qirent, prophet", I looked at the one next to that one it said, "Darth zythan, scribe of the book of sith"

"book of sith" I thought but then I looked at the end of the hall there was a table where they would lay the bodies and just in front of it was a podium with a book on it and the directly behind both of them3 was a statue of someone in a cloak and a hood covering his face but in its out stretched hands was the crystal of rebirth

"STOP!" someone said I turned to see who it was

Anakin's POV

After fighting with Sidious for a few minutes I finally cut his lightsaber in half and force pushed him down but he then tried to force lightning me but I deflected it with my lightsaber, "I am to weak" he said through his breaths

"good" I said taking out force dampening cuffs putting them on him and then dragging him up the steps to the temple door and putting him down there

"sir, the temple Is secure" the clone commander told me

"good commander, you and your best men must watch the former supreme chancellor while I go and help Percy and Gungi in the temple" I said about to go in but Percy came out

Percy's POV

I turned to see Annabeth standing at the entrance to the hall, "you can't stop me I will destroy the crystal and end the sith tyranny forever"

"you can't do it because the dark side is to strong here it is turning you" Tom said running in Gungi soon following him

"destroy it master so the sith can never return and rule" Gungi said running to my side

I walked up to the statue and picked up the crystal, "destroy it master and end this war and the sith" Gungi said

"don't destroy it brother join us together we can rule" Tom said

"do it master" Gungi said

"don't do it brother" Tom said

I looked at the crystal and I.

End of chapter 15

Yes I ended it on a cliffhanger and I just have to say HAHAHAHA I know what's gonna happen and you don't it's so fun *happy dance* any way review what you want to happen i also opened a poll to see if percy should join the dark side

EMPEROR OF KRYPTON OUT

REVIEW

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	16. two stroies

I have decided to write two sequels to Jedi master Percy Jackson one is about him turning to the dark side the other about him destroying the crystal.

Pick your side will you be with the weak pathetic Jedi or will you side with the powerful sith

Also look out for the messages I left at the bottom of the first chapters

NOW PICK YOUR SIDE!

l l l l

l l l l

l l l l

l l l l

l l l l

l l l l

l l l l

l l l l

l l l l

l l l l

l l l l

l l l l

VVVVV VVVVV

VVVV VVVV

VVV VVV

VV VV

V V

Dark Light


End file.
